Sweet Nightmare
by EmoJinx18
Summary: He is the monster that sends them all run. She is loving, young village girl who helps protect them from the monster. What happens one night when he finds her and wants her for himself? What happens when the truth is out? AU
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Here is the revision of _Sweet Nightmare_! Now, just a heads-up, there will be a some Japanese AND French in this story, mostly because I am in second year French. Soo, please do enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime. I do own this plot-line AND OC!**

* * *

The wind blew softly, sending the falling snowflakes flurrying around the petite figure who was clad in nothing but a red cloak as she stood over the icy river, staring down into the water at her own reflection. Her hazel eyes stared back at her as she slowly bent down to sit on her knees. The cold wetness of the snow soaking into the material of her cloak and freezing her legs. The knife in her hand cold from the snow that it had been set on. She did not seem to notice nor care.

With swift ease and skill, she jerked the blade across her wrist allowing her precious blood to flow freely to the ground. The thick metallic scent clogged her senses making her a little dizzy. So caught up in fighting off the pain emanating from her wrist, she did not realize that he was behind her just breathing in the scent of her blood. He always knew when she hurt herself. It was the only way she could him though. The monster that they all feared back in the village she lived in was also the man who she had called to her.

"Rin," he growled huskily in her ear as he pulled her quivering body against his bare chest. His breath warm on her neck as his fingers trailed down her arm to wrap around her injured wrist and bring it to his mouth. It always caused him great aggravation and touched him deeply the extents she would go just to be able to see him.

A groaned escaped Rin's parted pink lips as she felt his mouth slowly suckle at the wound on her wrist. "Sesshomaru-sama," she whimpered out as his tongue swept across her cut, cleaning the wound of her delicious blood, enjoying the jolt of adrenaline it sent through her body. He had told her once before that he loved the taste of her and her alone. Her eyes stared deeply into his golden ones as she felt the tingling feeling, alerting her that her wound was closing.

Sesshomaru stood up, towering over her smaller form as he observed her attire. "Why are you here, Rin," he stated more than asked. Without her cloak on, he would be able to see her in all of her glory. Just the thought of just maybe seeing her that way once again made his loins ache with such a fierce need.

Rin stood up and faced him confidently as she allowed her cloak to fall off of her shoulders and onto the ground exposing her body not only to the freezing cold air but also to Sesshomaru's gaze. "You said to come to you when I was ready. I am ready now, Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered feeling his eyes take in her appearance and burn right through her skin to her very core. It took everything in her not to shiver from the cold air. But as always he seemed to know these types of thing. She wanted – no, she needed to prove to him that she was stronger than the average human.

"I could kill you," was his cold statement as he took a step closer towards her, feeling her heat slowly leaving her body. His eyes never once left the sight of her bare skin as he pulled her into his arms, letting his unnaturally how body warm her now cold one.

"I understand," Rin said strongly before sweeping her hair back from her pale throat and tilted her head to the side to leave it completely exposed to his gaze. "I want to be with you…forever."

Silver hair fell around them like a silk curtain as Sesshomaru dipped his head to the crook of her neck, breathing in her sweet scent as he teased her neck with the tip of his nose. "Rin," he growled lowly as he held her soft flesh tightly against his hard body. "There is no turning back after this. There is no returning to the village or your home." His fangs nipped at her flesh where he would soon sink them in.

If she was nervous, she hid it from him very well. Her scent told him that she was determined and her voice held conviction that proved to him she was unafraid of what was to come to be. "This is what I want," she stated leaving no room for argument. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling her body closer to his as his hand sprawled over one of her breasts. "I want you, my Maru." Her warm brown eyes stared lovingly into his cold amber ones.

"As you wish, _amour_," whispered Sesshomaru into her neck, placing a gentle kiss there before a searing white pain took over her body and her world went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**So here is the FIRST chapter of the new and improved version of **_Sweet_ _Night_**. I just was Mikita was still alive to be able to read this story that she had begged and begged me to make for her... This story is going to be completed in her memory!**

**Please do enjoy! (I will be saying thank you to those who reviewed at the end of the chapter!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from the series. I do, however, own this plot line.**

* * *

The moon shined down on the snow-covered ground as a dark figure darted quickly across it. Rabid wolves howled and growled behind the figure, chasing it across the snow before it jumped into the trees, swinging and darting from branch to branch. The animals below snarled and jumped up trying their hardest to capture a leg or an arm, anything to catch the figure and bring it down. It was too quick and much too agile for any of them to grab ahold of.

Golden eyes just glared down at the pathetic animals before he jumped and landed right on top of the alpha male of pack. The being's hands wrapped tightly around the alpha's neck and ripped it off of the wolf's shoulders. He threw the head off to the side and turned to face the rest of the pack as blood curdling howls filled the night air with the sound of the wolves as they mourned the loss of their leader. Every single one of them took a step forward without a single thought, their teeth bared and lips curled up. It wasn't until a loud demonic growl reverberated around them that they tucked their tails between their legs and running off in the opposite direction. Only one of the wolves looked back and watched as the creäture lifted the dead wolf's body above his head and allowed the blood to pour freely into his mouth before he threw it off to the side where its head lay.

Already too much time had been wasted with his earlier feeding and even more was passing by him. That human had put up quite the fight after she found out what his intentions were before he drained her of every drop of her precious lifeblood that was now coursing through his body, warming it. His body was sated from the fact that he not only was able to feed but also because he was able to work out the sexual frustration that seemed to happen to him when he least expected it. It was absolutely pathetic. At least the female had willingly lain with him before he drained her.

Releasing a growl, he took off in a flash, running at top speed until he reached the quiet village that resided on the outskirts of forests. He easily jumped onto the rooftop of one of the houses and made his way across each one after that, never once making a sound. She had been here not too long ago. Her scent was everywhere in the village, he could smell it. It was absolutely intoxicating and enthralling, innocent. Ever since he saw her standing over the river near his cave he had tracked her scent.

The image of her naked flesh slipping into the icy water pierced right into his mind and shock his body. Quite vividly he could see how her breasts bobbed above the water as she floated around on her back, her hands dancing across the top of it. How her hair swirled around her body like black ribbons as she stroked and lathered her supple body with the soap she held in her hand. And how her lips parted as she massaged the soap into her scalp, washing away whatever filth was there. He had never known that watching a woman clean her body could be so erotic.

He wanted her. He wanted her with such a fierceness that he had never known before. It was unbelievable how his body reacted just from seeing her in such a state. It stunned him even more about how much wanted to possess her. How he wanted to turn her and bind her to his side for all eternity and make sure she was kept away from the rest of world.

With a silent mental growl, he dropped to the ground outside of her home. His feet making no sound as they touched the ground next to her front door. Standing straight up to his full height, his silver hair cascaded over his body down to his knees. Some strands of his silky locks fell over his shoulders, obscuring the view of his chiseled, creamy chest.

With silence of Death himself, he slipped into the cottage taking in the view of the beauty laying on the bed. Breath-taking was the word that came to his mind. Absolutely breath-taking. Her ebony hair was sprawled out on the pillow under her head like a dark halo. The paleness of her skin seem to just glow in the moonlight coming in the room from the window. And her pink, parted lips shined from where a sliver of the moon fell over them. The sheet covering her body did little to hide her figure since it seemed that slept in nothing her chemise.

Golden eyes glowed in the darkness as he stood over bed on her side. Her scent swam in his senses as he took in a deep breath, closing his eyes just to savor it. The small sounds she kept making in her sleep made his loins tighten to a point where he was almost in pain. How he wanted to steal her away and force her to live with him and accept his gift of immortality. First, he needed to turn her.

He watched as her long black eyelashes fluttered and her eyes darted from side to side behind closed eyelids before they opened to reveal beautiful hazel eyes that were slightly glazed from sleep. Before they had even opened, the creäture had moved deep into the shadows in the corner of the cottage. He watched as she sat up, the sheet pooling at her waist allowing him the perfect view of her chest through the almost see-through material of the chemise.

Rin looked around the room before she slipped out of her bed, rubbing her arms as the cold hit her. "I forgot to bring in fire wood again. Great, just great, Rin. No wonder you called the Village Idiot," she growled out to herself. "And look, you're talking to yourself again. People are going to believe that the monster has possessed you and turned you into his puppet."

With a small sigh, she walked over to the old fire place and throw some logs onto the embers still burning there before relighting it. Her eyes just watched as the flames danced to some strange melody. A deep sadness suddenly filled her heart. "Maybe he is just as lonely as I am," she whispered to herself, completely unaware of the creäture watching her from the shadows. "Maybe the monster is just like us! He probably wants company. What do you think Ah-Un?" she asked while looking towards the two dogs laying at the foot of her bed.

The two animals just snorted at her before turning their heads the opposite way and dozing back off. How typical, she thought to herself before smiling a little. A thought suddenly struck her as she looked at her two companions.

"I think I'll take something to him. He has not harmed a single person in the village in years," she said as she stood up and dusted off her hands. Her rump was in the air as she bent back over to stare at something odd that was on her floor, something that had not been there a moment ago. "What's this?"

Instantly, Ah's head snapped up as he looked over at her before he jumped off of the bed and ran towards her. Using his massive head, he knocked her hand away from the thing. A growl rumbled deep in his chest as his black fur suddenly stood on end. Un, his brother, instantly reacted and joined him standing in front of Rin in a protective stance.

A ghost of a smirk appeared on the creäture's face as he sat up on one of the rafters, hidden from Rin's and Ah-Un's views. Such a foolish creäture that girl was. Maybe now would be the perfect time to make his presence known to her. After all, the girl believed that he was just like all the villagers.

With a gentle push, he jumped down and landed behind her without making a sound. He watched as her back stiffened from the feeling of the heat radiating from his chest. How odd. She showed no signs of being afraid. Not even her scent showed signs of her being afraid. Instead she seemed to be curious. Interesting. She was either courageous, or she was the Village Idiot.

Carefully choosing her words, she spoke slowly, "Why are you here?"

The creäture seemed to ponder over her words. How to answer this girl's question, he thought before an absolutely dark idea came to his mind. "Hunting," he growled, his breath tickling the back of Rin's neck.

"Oh?" was Rin's disbelieving response. She should be frightened of him, she knew she should be. Yet, she wasn't for some odd reason. How foolish can one person be, she thought to herself while trying to find some reason to be afraid of him. "I believe you are lying, Sir-. I apologize, but I do not know you name, nor why you are in my cottage at such a late hour."

If the creäture actually felt human emotions, he believed that he would feel the one called astonishment because of how she reacted. This human girl had the galls to say that she believed he was lying to her. Even if he was lying, how did she know that he was? Of course, he wasn't lying. He was actually being truthful, just not telling the full truth.

"Are you not afraid of me, girl? I could kill you quite easily." As if he was making his point clear, one of his clawed, pale hands reached around in front of her and grabbed her back her throat. "Quite, easily.

The contact of his skin touching hers sent flames shooting straight down to her toes. A liquid heat started to pool low in her body. What is wrong with me, her mind cried out. How her body reacted to his touch did scare her. It scared more deeply than she thought possible. She suddenly wondered why Ah and Un weren't coming to her rescue like they normally do.

"Do it," she said boldly. "You'd be doing me a favor." It was the truth. No one here really liked. After all, she was the daughter of a bar wench. The bastard child of a whore. Only two people in the entirety of the village cared about her.

Nuzzling his face into her neck, he couldn't stop himself from breathing in her decadent scent. So much more intoxicating when it came directly from her. Now he could tell what it was he was smelling. Something sweet, yet spicy. How would she taste if he sampled her flesh, his mind growled out in curiosity. His tongue slipped out of his parted lips, touching the artery on her feeling her pulse pick. He could hear her heart begin to race.

"Only when you are ready, _Riiiin_," he growled in her ear as he pulled her close to him. "Now, _sleep_." The command instantly knocked Rin out before she even had an idea of what was happening. His hands grazed her breasts as he held her to his chest. With a gentleness he didn't know he possessed, her swept her into his arms and carried her over to her bed where he laid her down. "Good boys, Ah and Un," he said to the dogs as they jumped up on the bed and laid at Rin's feet.

The creature's clawed fingers brushed back a few strands of Rin's hair, just enjoying the way that it sent sparks shooting through his veins and igniting his blood. It was an entirely foreign feeling, but he liked it. At least a little. He could not help but smirk as he clasped something around her neck before leaning down and whispering something in her ear.

"_In exactly a fortnight, you will go alone to the Rive. You are to tell none where you are going."_

Standing up to his full height, he left just like he had arrived. Not a single sound was made as he left the cottage. She would be safe from him, for now. If he did not get the animal inside of him under control soon, she might not be safe for very long. Even now he could feel it clawing its way to the surface like a starving animal thirsty for blood, fighting to drink girl's blood from her neck and viciously ravage her body in the most brutal way.

Not once in the six human generations he had lived outside of this village had his body reacted so violently to any female. He had known of her mother for she would bring him men who had intruded the village. Their blood would the most vile he would taste, but it at least filled him enough to keep him from attacking the village. She was a good woman, until she was forced to work in the bar as a wench after her husband was killed by bandits during one of his trips to the City.

Rin, she looked absolutely nothing like her mother. Yet, at the exact same time, she looked like an exact replica of her. How intriguing, he thought to himself as he made his way back his cave where he would stay for the rest of the night. In a fortnight it would be the night of full moon, but not just any full moon. It would be the night of the Blood Moon. He intended to keep Rin at the river and inside of his cave for all three days so he could study her and take her as his.

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

_jj_

_Carmen_

_Mary_

_L.M.T.O.P_

_lovely123_


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: So sorry for taking so long to update, but there are many reasons why I have not been able to. I hope you guys will forgive, but you all might not like me soon. Listen, I'm sorry, but I'm getting little to no feed back on ANY of my stories. Because of this, I am honestly tempted to STOP putting them up and just going ahead and finishing doing my edits before I send it off to the publisher and have it published. That is something I DO NOT want to because I started this as a fanfic and do not want to turn it into an actual book with MY original characters. And it's only because I do not know how I am doing. *Shrug***

**Not to mention, I have actually been receiving a few threats that if I make this as graphic as I plan to that it will be reported and taken down. Normally threats do not bother me, but when you threaten me and say that I should do _MY_ story the way _YOU_ think it should be, you are going to start something. I am not dramatic, but please keep ALL NEGATIVE and BOSSY comments to yourself or go read something else. This is MY story I have been working on since I was FOURTEEN! BACK OFF!**

**Now please, enjoy the chapter and I look forward to hearing back every body! Have a good day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha. I do however own the plot line and OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

When Rin came to the very next morning, there was a fierce ringing in her ears and her body felt strangely warm. What had happened to her the night before? She continually asked herself that question as she sat up in the bed. Her head was pounding and everything was extremely foggy. And it hurt to move her head too much. Something cool and hard was nestled between her breasts and it startled her.

Slowly, she dropped her gaze down and noticed that there was a wolf fang dangling from a golden chain around her neck. What was this? Where did it come from? And who put it there? So many different questions swam and swirled around inside her head that it make her dizzy and took everything in her not to lay back. She was really, really dizzy until she remembered about her visitor that had come late in the night.

The visitor with such a dark, hypnotic sexy voice that just made her want to curl her toes. It was the monster that she knew for sure. Yet, he wasn't the way that the villagers claimed him to be. If he was that way, he would have had her pinned on her bed and drinking every drop of her blood. But he had requested something from her that she couldn't remember.

Giving her shoulders a roll after shrugging, she rolled out of the bed. Her warm feet hit the ice cold floor right before something clicked inside of her head. Ah and Un never once attacked the creäture that had been in her room. If he had had ill-intent in the depths of his mind, they would surely have attacked him to protect her. Which led her to the conclusion that underneath all those whispered dark legends he was the biggest softie. Or at least that is what she hoped it was.

Ah slipped off of the foot of the bed, stretching his long black body. His long black tail slapping Un in the face right before he padded behind Rin to the weird dressing curtain she had made to hide herself from them when she would change her clothing. A small whimper escaped his throat as he stared at the necklace around Rin's neck. He already knew who had put it there because he had seen the man. The male's scent covered Rin like a second.

Un lifted his massive head and snorted in annoyance. He knew the same thing that Ah knew. Their mistress had been marked with the monster's scent; which would set her up for being a victim to others of his kind. Both Ah and Un would now how to make sure that their beloved mistress was protected from harm. If anything happened to her, it would hurt them beyond belief. They loved her more than anything and would kill to protect her.

"What is the matter with you two?" questioned the young woman as she stepped into the dress that she had finished making the night before right before she went to bed. It had taken her several weeks just to be able to get the material. Then it had taken several more days to make the pattern for the dress and sew everything together. In her opinion, it had come along great. It was a great dress and her best work yet.

Giving a small twirl, Rin sighed out in utter pleasure as the material rubbed against her skin intimately. It felt so amazing and nice. Almost like when her midnight visitor's hand curved around her neck and held her. The image of that flashed through her head. She could still feel his hot breath on her neck. He smelt so heavenly, in a dark sensual way. Which was extremely. Everyone had said that it would smell like death and rotting meat.

A smile graced the young woman's pale pink lips and her hazel eyes twinkled as she remembered that the town's blacksmith, Shomaru, had asked for her to stop by sometime today. He had not told her why, but she had a pretty good guess what it was about. Out of all the men in the entire village, she liked him the most. The way that his muscled tensed when he raised his hammer about his head, then relaxed when he would bring it down the piece of metal on the anvil. The way that the muscles in his chest rippled under his shirt. And how his body build was lean and muscular instead of broad and muscular or even lean and willowy.

She chuckled to herself as she remembered the way that he quite noticeably showed his interest in her as well. They were always spending their free time together. Sometimes they would take a walk around the village and just talk about different things, even it was just about the Ah and Un or his work here in the village. Other times, even though it was not something decent maidens do, she would invite him over to her cottage for a nice hot meal. Ah-Un seemed to really like him, almost as much as she did, and that was what mattered to her the most. If her protectors did not like him, she would not have even acknowledged him after she helped him when he had moved to the town some time ago.

"Ah! Un" she called out for her dogs who instantly appeared at her feet with their long tails wagging. There were times that she was honestly shocked by just how quick they were. She just smiled at them and reached her hands down to scratch behind their huge ears. "Are you boy ready to go and see Shomaru?" she cooed at them.

Both of the dogs instantly started yipping like little pups and their tails started beating against the floor frantically. They absolutely loved and adored the blacksmith. It was just adorable how their triangular ears would perk up and their fur just quivered in excitement. Not to mention the way that they would just up and lick at her face until she would fall onto the ground or she opened the door to allow them to run outside.

"Okay, okay," Rin gasped out breathlessly. After pulling on her cloak, Rin jerked open the door as quickly as she could, allowing them to run outside, barking and yipping. A broad smile spread across her face as they jumped down from the platform that allowed everyone to walk with ease to their neighbor's home and waited patiently on the ground for her. It was a usual routine that she loved. The routine that she'd never grow tired of.

* * *

The sound of metal hitting against metal rang continuously. Red embers flew and danced through the air. Heat from the always going fire made the room hotter than the middle of summer. The body of a man bringing a hammer down continually onto sword that laid on top of the anvil was all that anybody could see through the bar-like doors that kept the common people out.

Shomaru was a drifter who came to the village a few years ago. The man was one who every young, single would yearned after. Yet, his eyes were on one and one alone, the beautiful Rin. He never had to work very hard to gain her attention. He already had it. Just like she had his attention. Only she had caught his eyes,

Leaning back away from the anvil, he swiped his forearm across his forehead where perspiration had formed. He had been very lucky and gracious to have received this job when he had come here. The other, older blacksmith that had been here had died from old age and the village was in desperate need for another. As luck would have it, for both the villagers and himself, Shomaru was a blacksmith by trade. They had worked out an arrangement for him to stay there and paid him nicely.

A ghost of smile curved his lips as he remembered when Rin graciously offered for him to stay at her home until his own was built. Most of the villagers had whispered dark things and stared at them for the longest time. Rin had rarely ever talked, much less offered her humble home to another. Especially not to strangers. Yet no one had stopped her for doing such a daring thing. Besides, she had a spare bed from when another had previously lived there with her. If he remembered correctly, it had been her mother.

He could still remember how those hazel eyes of hers had lit up the entire room when she had awoken to find breakfast waiting on her that following morning. There was absolutely no way he would allow a woman to starve to death when it seemed like she worked herself to the bone trying to make ends-meet. Shomaru had heard from others that not only was Rin a seamstress and a huntress, she would help the baker out and the local healer when they asked for it.

As lost in his thoughts and memories that he was of the beautiful woman he had not even realized that she had arrived. Never realized that she was sitting on the chair in the corner of the room watching him while he worked. Never felt her eyes taking in the sight of the muscles of his back rippling under his tight tunic as he pounded away on the sword before sticking it back inside of the fire to warm the metal again. He had not known of her presence until one of her dogs decided to bark and startle him out of his thoughts.

"Rin," he said in a slightly startled voice. "I did not see you there, girl."

Rin's laughter that was sweeter than honey filled the air as her hazel eyes sparkled like gems. _So beautiful_, his mind whispered as he stared at her dumbfounded almost.

"I apologize for not announcing my presence. I just enjoy watching you while you work," she laughed out. "It has always been so intriguing that I could not help myself."

"I see," was his grunted reply before he decided that the sword was finished and dropping into a barrel of water that he kept between the door and the anvil. "You arrived just in time."

"In time for what?" asked a very curious Rin as she wiggled around on the chair that he had specially made for her for when she would come to visit him.

Shomaru watched her from his peripheral vision while he pulled the sword out of the water and set it down on a nearby table. The dress she was wearing really clung to her soft, feminine curves. She was not quite as thin as some of the girls, but she surely was not as large as some of the woman that were in the village. She was in between and was absolutely perfect. That dress and its corset really accented her figure perfectly, like as if it was meant to entice a man and draw his attention. The deep, royal blue color really made her eyes pop beautifully. And the crimson cloak she wore over it helped to hide some of her figure, much to his disappointment.

"I missed your visit the other day," he said, trying to make conversation as he dug around the small chest that was behind the fire pit. He always had such a difficult time trying to make a decent conversation with her. It was pathetic and made him feel more like a youthful boy instead of a grown man.

"I had showed up right after you had left for the city," was her soft answer. She sounded so sad that it made his chest tighten in regret. He had tried to stay as long as possible just to see her, but alas he had to leave. "What is it like?"

Completely startled and thrown off by her question, Shomaru looked at her hesitantly for a brief moment. "Big, smokey. Filled with the vermin of the world," he teased her gently. It was always like this when he would leave for the city. She was just so curious about the outside world. The world that was outside of the Dark Forest, where she had lived her entire life.

Rin just laughed and shot him another bright smile. "Honestly, what is it like?" Her head cocked to the side in the most adorable and childlike fashion. She was always quite adorable.

He pondered. "It is quite big. Filled with a large amount of people. And different scents. Different colors," he whispered out. He finally had found what he was looking for. Every time he went to the city, he would always try to bring something special back just for her. The last time he had went he had asked for something to be specially made. This time he had went to the city to pick it up to bring it to her.

"Rin," he started slowly, not really sure where or how to begin. Clearing his throat, he continued. "We have known each other since you were fifteen, when you so kindly had taken me into your home. These past eight years have been the best years of my entire life. I know that I am five years your senior, which might seem too old. But." He stopped and studied her facial expressions as he set the small, little box in her lap where her hands clasped around it.

"What is this?" she whispered looking up at him for the briefest of seconds before opening the box. Inside was the most beautiful ring that Rin had ever seen in her life. "Sh-Shomaru? Wh-What?" Her mind was hazy as she thought about each of the words that he had spoken and worked through the meaning of them. Was . . . he courting her?

"I . . .I want you to become my wife, Rin. That is, only if you will have me." His voice held a hopeful note, yet it was colder than usual, as if he was already steeling himself for rejection. He always did something like that. There was times that it seemed as if he was two different people. For a second, she could have sworn that he sounded exactly like her midnight visitor from last night.

"Oh, Maru!" she gasped out before jumping out of the chair and right in his open arms. Her arms found their way around his neck, catching him off guard as she hugged him tightly to her. "Of course! I will become your wife!"

His strong arms wrapped around her waist as he hugged her tightly to his chest before he lifted her off the ground and spun her around the room. Their happy laughter and the dogs barking filled the entire room and echoed out into the street. This was just too perfect of a moment to be true. She had actually accepted his proposal. It felt so nice, he thought with a smile curving his lips up. Things were going just as planned. Yes, everything was falling perfectly into place.

"Here," he exclaimed excitedly. "Allow me to put the ring on your finger, milady." Rin could only nod as the plucked the silver band from the depth of the little box. Slowly, oh so slowly, he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger where it fit perfectly.

"It is so beautiful," Rin gasped out as she finally studied it in full detail. It honestly was absolutely gorgeous. There was a small stone in the center of it. A beautiful amethyst gem sat there, shining and gleaming up at her in the fire light. "I love it, Shomaru."

Shomaru's head dipped down allowing his long, black hair to blanket them from the view of the villagers that had suddenly gathered outside of his shop. He chuckled before he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. This day could not be even more perfect. "I had a feeling that you would when you had told me that you always wanted something that had been made from amethyst. And you, my darling Rin, make it even more beautiful."

A blush the color of scarlet coated Rin's normally pale as snow cheeks at his comment. He had called her beautiful, which sent a rush of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Obviously he thought that her innocence was amusing because he laughed. He truly and whole-heartedly laughed. In some odd way, it sounded almost like how her visitor would laugh had he ever laughed. Strange. Rin just pushed it aside. Shomaru was a respectable and honorable man. He was not a monster.

* * *

Sesshomaru's form sank as deep as possible in the hot spring that was buried in the depths of his cavern. His body was aching something fierce. The scent of Rin was still swirling in his mind and senses. He had snuck back into her home tonight and noted that his necklace was still around her beautiful throat. It seemed that she must have taken a liking to it, or else it would not have still been on her. The thought of that brought a smirk to his lips as he also spotted a ring that was on her finger.

With his hand resting on his muscular stomach, Sesshomaru lightly scratched at the scar that was there. How to go about the next part of his plan was something he was debating on. Golden eyes closed as he sank deeper in the soothing hot water of the spring. That stupid wench from the feeding of the night before had really upset his stomach. She apparently had some ailment that he had forgotten to check for and now he was paying the price for his stupidity. His stomach was all twisted up and he just felt sick.

Maybe someday really soon he would finally be able to change his victim of choice into the beautiful young Rin. Her taste would be so much sweeter and delectable. Her body would be much suppler. And her reactions would be even more innocent. Twenty-three years of age and she had yet to settle down with a husband to breed children. Much less take a man to her bed and allow him to take her maidenhood. A virgin and as innocent as the day she was born, Rin was the _perfect_ victim.

The sound of four pairs of paws padding inside of the cave roused Sesshomaru from his musings, much to his displeasure. Looking over his shoulder he noticed two dogs, well they were not dogs like the villagers had originally been led to believe. They were much larger than your average dog. They were the size of full-bred timbre wolves, which was exactly what they were.

"_How does she fair_?" he growled. His words were in the language that the animals knew the best.

The bigger of the two who was obviously the alpha walked closer before sitting down at the edge of the pool and looking at Sesshomaru. His answer, "_She is ecstatic about her engagement to the blacksmith."_

"_Goooood._"

"_Is that all, my Master?"_

"_You may leave now._" With that, the two wolves left exactly the way they came, quietly. Well, well, well. Things were definitely going as he had planned. Thirteen more nights. Just thirteen more looong nights beforeshe could be his . . . forever. Just the thought of it made his blood burn beyond belief. Yes, and she would most definitely be his.


End file.
